Sharpie Troubles
Sharpie Troubles is the first part to The Troubles which is the first episode of the Battle Heroes X anime. The name of the episode is Sharpie Troubles because Julius accidentally scribbled on Cloud's KO'd face and now Cloud seeks revenge. The Episode Battle Heroes X: EPISODE 1. SHARPIE TROUBLES. Cloud snores loudly in his room..... Zack is quietly sleeping is his room. Cloud pops up. He realizes he just forgot something. "AH SHIT!" He dashes downstairs, and stumbles. Clumsy Cloud is very clumsy. "OH!" OW! AH SHIT!" Julius is apparently in bed, snoring and giggling in his sleep. After hearing "OH OW." and "AH SHIT." He has to wake up, he wasn't getting any peaceful sleep anyway. Time to knock on Julius' door. "JOLIS." He yelled. "Yeah that's right...pour that maple syrup..all over my breakfast..mm--" His dream was interupted by Zack's yelling. "WHAT, ZACK." "Wake up, you have a meeting, nerd." He says, walking back towards his room, closing the door and locking it. "Time to post some shit online about Julius." Cloud lies at the foot of the stairs, unconscious. Getting up, he walks out of his room, noticing Cloud unconcious. Running back in, he grabs a sharpie and walks to Cloud's body, starting to write on his face. "Hehehe.." After he finishes typing how Julius has a breakfast fetish on Facebook. He unlocks his door and heads downstairs, only to find a sleepy Julius writing on a Gallade's unconcious head. "What's with it?" "Ugh... Momma.... Pass the weed...." Finally finishing, he scurries back to his room, closing and locking his door. He hops back to his room, closing and locking his door, leaving the Gallade behind. He sits up, rubbing his now aching head.... "Shit...." He walsk over to the fridge, and grabs some orange juice! .w. Finally exiting, he walks into the bathroom, showering. He exits his room and knocks on the bathroom door. "POPPLE WANTS YOU ON FACEBOOK, JULIUS, JUST SAYING." He says, walking back to his room, closing it and locking it. "Waht?" He gets out, having changed in the bathroom. He sips his orange juice downstairs, quietly. After liking his own post on tumblr, he walks back to the bathroom. "POPPLE, JOLIS, POPPLE." He says. "Ohh....." He sits down on a chair, playing with his yo-yo. "Come out, whenever you can, loser." He walks back to his room. "Finneee..." He moans, walking to his room and to his computer to surf the interweb. "Ugh..." He remember what he had to do again. "GUYS I'M OFF TO THE STORE!" He grabs his coat and leaves. "Wait!" He runs after him. "What the fuck's a store?" He says getting out of his room. He dashes down the street, sprinting. He reaches the store, and heads straight into the deli aisle. He runs after Cloud before finally giving up on catching up. "Ugh." He dashes past Julius, back to the house. "Jeez! Your too SLOW!" "Pfftt...I don't need to be..fast." He walks back to his room, pulling out a book. Cloud heads into the kitchen, and starts cooking. #lang:he "Mmm...Zack?" He closes the book, walking to his room's door and knocks. "What?" He asked. "Hi." He smiles. "You're useless." He says. "You're more useless than Krillin." "You're not qualified to be a pro? What do you do, anyway? Nothing?" "What do you do?" He stares at Zack. "I do the boring shit like paying the bills, and I have to pay to take care of you. You just sit around. Oh yeah, and I save the world too. But you don't have time to go and save the world..." He says. "Pfftt. I could if there was something to save the world from." "Bane. His horrible tea." He says, shivering. "His tea's that bad?" He asks. "His tea sent people to the hospital, so, yeah. Oh, right, he adds something to his tea if he finds a person...disturbing. Like you and me." He says uncomfortable switching to the topic. He exits the Kitchen with a Sandwhich. He sits on the couch, and turns on his Gamecube. It was 2015, and he still had a gamecube. Fuck yeah. "You're not tasty. He won't put you in." "He adds his...doll stuffing to the tea if he hates you is what I'm saying." He says. "Ohhh..Like how some waitresses spit in your food if they don't like you." He blinks. "Sort of, yeah." He says, sighing. "Pfft. There should be a part of the newspaper that shows what's threatening the world." "What the fuck's a newspaper? Those things are old, right, Cloud?" He asks. ".....Cloud owns a gamecube. In 2015." "But systems in 3000 still use the disc format." "Ahh.." "We have a TV, Julius. We don't need to waste our time holding and reading something." "But I like reading.." He frowns. "That's your choice, I cannot change it." He says. Cloud is currently Meleeing his ass off. FUCK YOU CRUEL MELEE! "Wonder what Nimbus is doing." Popple was across th street, getting ready to come over. "Oh yeah, Julius. I invited someone so open the door whenever you hear the doorbell." He says grinning. "...Who did you invite?" He asks, curious. She knocks on the door, book in hand. "I GOT'S IT!" He runs to the door. And opens it. "Umm...okay." "It's a secret...You'll find out soon enough." "Tell me! Please?" "No please today." "Hiya Cloud." "Look, Julius. I don't even need to tell you. Hi, Popple!" He yells. "JULIUS! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" She chops him in the forehead with her book. KO! "Oh, her." He grabs his 3ds and plays Smash. "Why? Not happy to see your girlfriend? You're a joke." He says, walking back to his room, locking it. "She's not my girlfriend!" He says. "Says who?" He asks. "Says me!" "An unofficial source. I cannot trust you." She plop down on the couch, and reads. She floats in a Sandwhich Cloud made. "Wonder if Cloud wiped that sharpie off his face yet..." "Nah, he doesn't care when you write on his head." "Hurr?" He turns, noticing her. She walk upstairs, pokin Julius. "Hiya" She pushes her glasses. .w. He opens his door, unlocking it before, of course. "Hey, Julius, go to the Laundry. "Hi..." He closes his 3ds. "Sure Zack." He gets up and walks out. "Thanks, mate..." "Do-Do-Dee.." He walks slowly. "Too-Too-Roo...." She hums. Finally coming back, he falls on his bed. "ahh..." She sits next to him. "What'cha playin?" "Wait, Julius, did you wash my, er, black undershirt?" He asks. He wakes up, and heads into the bathroom.... "JULIUS YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKIN BITCH!" "Yeah.." He sweatdrops. "Kay, seeya later." He says, walking back to his room, locking it. "You said he didn't care, Zack!" He charges in the room. She raises her hand.... Firing a Shadow Ball. "I lied, Julius!" He yells. "crapcrapcrapcrap.." He repeats, scared Cloud flops out the window, with a Wilhelm scream. He scurries under his bed, whimpering. Popping his head out, he looks to see if Cloud's gone. Using his psychic powers, he pops open Julius' door, and puts it in the trash can outside. "Hehehe...Payback time." Cloud climbs back in the house. "Hey Julius..." "Hm?" "Your brothers are crazy...." Category:Anime episodes